


In a Heartbeat

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuties, Fluff, Hardly even angst, M/M, Sadness, Short film, They watch the film is what I'm saying, happiness, not an au, very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Philip finds a video and decides to share it with Lukas.





	In a Heartbeat

 

"You have got to watch this!" Philip exclaimed as he entered Lukas' room, sitting down beside him and holding his laptop.

Lukas looked up, a little bewildered with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over. Who let you in?" he asked.

"Your dad. He said you were upstairs," Philip answered simply, opening his laptop and pulling up YouTube.

"My dad let you in?" Lukas repeated.

"Yeah, not the point. Watch this," Philip insisted, placing the laptop on Lukas' lap.

"Wait, what is it?" Lukas asked, laughing at his boyfriend's antics.

"Just watch!" Philip insisted, pointing at the screen. He moved closer to Lukas, who just laughed at him again, and rested his head on his shoulder.

Lukas smiled a bit at that, then pressed play on the video.

He furrowed his eyebrows as the words 'In a Heartbeat' appeared on the screen. "Philip, what is this?" he murmured again, watching a little red-haired cartoon boy run into frame.

"Watch," Philip answered, softer this time, a smile on his face as the boy scrambled into a tree.

Lukas tilted his head, watching the boy lift his head with a crooked, love-sick smile on his face. And then another boy walked into frame.

Lukas audibly gasped, putting a hand on Philip's knee.

"See," Philip muttered, putting a hand over his as the red-haired boy hid behind the tree again.

Lukas smiled softly as he watched the boy's heart beat out of his chest— literally, in this case. In reminded him of the feeling he'd had when he'd met Philip.

He found himself laughing as the red-headed boy tried to chase the heart and got into awkward situations with the boy in his sights.

"He's like me," Lukas commented.

Philip squeezed his hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb a moment. "Just wait," he murmured.

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows at Philip's words, but kept watching. His breath hitched when the boys were in the hall with the heart.

He remembered when they'd come out at the Red Hook party. The looks they'd gotten. He gripped Philip's knee, biting his lip. Philip pressed a kiss to his shoulder, rubbing the back of his hand in a comforting manner, but he could already feel tears welling in his eyes, especially when the red-haired boy ran out.

"Oh, no," he whispered, voice soft and empathetic, even if it was just a cartoon.

He perked a bit when the other boy came back with the other half of the red-head's heart. He felt a few tears spill then, quickly wiped away by Philip, a small smile on his face.

"That's it?" Lukas asked as the film ended, sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah," Philip nodded, closing the laptop and setting it aside. He leaned over, brushing away few more of Lukas' tears. "What'd you think?"

"That was amazing," he murmured, leaning closer to him and kissing over his face. "Reminded me of me. And you. You fixed my broken heart," he told him.

Philip smiled softly and hugged him. "I thought of us, too," he murmured. "I knew you'd like it."

"I loved it," Lukas laughed. "I want a feature-length film."

Philip grinned a bit, leaning their foreheads together. "Me too," he murmured.

Lukas smiled softly at him, leaning forward to give him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Lukas," Philip answered back, smiling softly.

Lukas hugged him close then, burying his face against his shoulder. "Can we watch it again?" he asked, voice muffled by Philip's shirt.

Philip laughed, smiling and kissing his head. "Of course, Lukas."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this idea last night, wrote this in like an hour, then fell asleep. I'm posting it now and I like it a lot, hope you do, too.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
